


Calm me

by Emptynarration



Series: The toy [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Original Percival Graves, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Newt is slowly getting better, Newt sort of has PTSD, Panic Attacks, Protective Original Percival Graves, Theseus Scamander is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Graves hurries to his apartment when he is informed that Newt needs him.





	Calm me

Newt liked visiting his friends. There weren't a lot, and he was uncomfortable travelling anywhere far alone. So he stayed in America, and only left for England when his brother came to take him with him. He may not remember anything about his life, but Theseus had been there since he was freed from being a pet, and had been with him ever since. Whenever he needed him, Theseus was there. The pocket-watch he had been given was charmed, so Newt could let Theseus know he needed him. It was, technically, for emergencies. So Newt had been very scared to use it at first. He didn't know what counted as emergency. Only when he had seen Theseus again, and had asked what counted as emergency, did he try to believe he was allowed to use it.  
Theseus might not be able to come to Newt's aid immediately when he felt the charm on his own pocket-watch react, but he could contact Percival Graves, and he would either find Newt, or contact Tina to do so. Newt did stay with the Goldstein's most of his time, though sometimes he stayed with Graves as well -after being rescued by the man, and him being so close to Theseus, Newt trusted him as well. More so than Tina, actually, but she and Queenie were so sweet and kind to him, and appeared to know him -have known him- better than anyone else here.

The fireplace connected to the floo network inside of Graves' office roared to life, a bright emerald green, and the face of Theseus Scamander appeared. Graves, luckily inside his office, noticed quickly and stood to turn to his friend's face, already rather sure of what this would be about. Theseus would never use the floo network to talk randomly within the day, both of the men usually busy with work. So this had to be about-  
“Newt. He needs you.”, Theseus said, and that was all Graves needed to know before he was off. It was a rather slow day for him today thankfully anyways, though it wasn't unusual for him to vanish in the middle of the day for a few hours before coming back.

When Graves arrived at the apartment, he could already hear Newt's panicked breaths and whimpers. Newt had wanted to stay with him at the moment, occupying a guest room -though he was in his case a lot. It wasn't his old one -it and all creatures within lost and gone- so it was in an almost pristine condition. Its insides weren't nearly as big as the old case either, as Newt couldn't -or wouldn't- work on it himself, and his friends could only do so much. It was enough for now, though.

Graves hurried to find Newt, locating the whimpers to be coming from the kitchen. There, he spotted Newt curled up on the ground, pressed against the wall, eyes wide and filled with tears as he stared in front of him on the ground. There laid a broken cup -something so small and easily repaired Graves previously would have never thought capable of frightening a wizard. But Newt was terrified, having managed to get into a panic attack from it, clutching the pocket-watch tightly in his hand.  
Graves knew Newt didn't do a lot of magic, neither remembering much of it, nor very happy about learning it again. He hadn't even had a wand, needing a new one, and that had been one terrible disaster by itself. Theseus, Graves, _and_ Tina all had to be there with Newt. He still didn't use his wand a lot, but they were all rather sure he could protect himself at least somewhat with it.

“Newt.”, Graves spoke softly, crouching down at the entrance of the door. He kept his distance, lowered so he wasn't towering over Newt, voice quiet to let the frightened man know he wasn't angry or anything. Hands open and showing towards Newt, so he could see he had nothing there to hurt him either.  
When Newt's gaze snapped towards him, he still looked absolutely terrified, whimpering and pressing himself further away against the wall. He was scared, expecting to be yelled at, be hit, be cursed, be used. _Anything_. He was expecting pain, and no pain came, no matter how long he waited.  
“I won't hurt you. I promise. I'm Percival Graves. I won't ever lay a hand on you.”, Graves spoke softly, after he gave Newt some time to try and get used to him being there. He hated seeing Newt so terrified, but there was nothing he could do but be patient.

“Can I come closer to you?”, Graves asked softly, waiting. “I won't do anything you don't wan to. I won't touch you if you don't want me to. You're in control. Everything is okay. You're safe.”.  
After a few minutes of nothing, Graves slowly advanced forward. He kept his eyes trained on Newt, though he made sure to keep his face and body-language open, non-threatening. He wanted Newt to be okay, and he would help him calm down no matter how much time it would take. And once Newt was calmed again, he would either make sure he was okay on his own, or bring him to the Goldstein's -Queenie was home a lot of the time, thankfully. And even if not, sometimes it just helped for Newt to be somewhere else than where he had had an attack.

When Graves was close enough to be able to touch Newt, he settled down to be sitting on the ground. He wouldn't get closer towards Newt unless he was absolutely sure that he was allowed to, that it wouldn't scare Newt further.  
“Here, look. It's okay. Nothing we can't fix, right?”, Graves turned to face the broken mug, saying a soft “Reparo” and using wandless magic to let the mug fix itself. He let it stay on the ground though, so that Newt could see it, where it was, fixed and nothing to be seen again.  
Looking back at Newt, Graves noted that he looked slightly less panicked. The tears were gone from his eyes, and he looked just a little bit less tense. He was still trembling, but he looked at Graves with silent desperation. Graves slowly reached out towards Newt, laying his hands onto the other's arms. Getting no negative reaction, Graves proceeded to pull Newt against him.

“It's alright. I'm here. Everything is alright. You're safe, and no one will hurt you.”, Graves spoke softly, gently holding Newt against himself. Making sure his hold on Newt was gentle, so that Newt could pull away without a single problem if he wanted to. When Newt slowly started to relax against Graves, he carded his fingers through Newt's hair, careful not to tug on the strands accidentally. He was glad that he managed to help calm Newt down, he cared a great deal about him. Not that he thought he'd ever be able to provide the care and reassurance Newt really needed, that he could love him so much Newt wouldn't be afraid of doing something “bad” or “wrong” around Graves and in his apartment.

“I'm sorry..”, Newt mumbled quietly after a while, relaxed against Graves' chest. He was still holding onto him gently, not looking up at him.  
“I forgive you.”, Graves replied softly. It was something he had been told to always do. When Newt apologized, he always had to forgive him. Even if it really wasn't anything that Newt had to be sorry for, telling him not to be sorry or not to say it was making Newt feel bad, like he had done something wrong again. No one before -Grindelwald- had forgiven him for things he apologized for. So this was really important.  
“Let's put the mug back, shall we?”, Graves suggested softly, and waited until Newt nodded. Graves used wandless magic to levitate the mug back into the shelf where it belonged, before gently pressing a kiss to Newt's hair.

“Do you want to stay here? Or shall I bring you to the Goldstein's?”, Graves asked softly then. He wanted to make sure Newt would be okay before he left back for his office, not wanting the poor man to suffer alone if he felt uncomfortable or something alike.  
“I... I'd like to stay with you, please.”, Newt replied quietly, looking up at Graves for a moment, before lowering his gaze again, afraid of his reaction. He had never requested to stay with Graves before, so the man was slightly taken aback. But he was quick to smile, humming softly.  
“I'd love that. Of course you can.”, he replied and nodded. He was indeed glad to have Newt just with him in his office, where he could keep an eye on him, and Newt wouldn't be alone. “You can take your case with you too, of course.”, he added then, knowing Newt wouldn't want to leave without it, and he would probably not get himself to ask for it.

Newt smiled lightly, nodding. “Thank you.”, he said softly. They stayed on the ground for a few more minutes, Graves just letting Newt find comfort in being held without any pressure to do anything. As soon as Newt was ready, they'd leave for Graves' office.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I did want to write something fluffy for this verse but it doesn't really want to happen


End file.
